


【TimDami】Dangerously

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, There are only no kiss or so many kisses, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim不是故意這樣做的，但事情就這樣發生了。Tim didn't do this on purpose, but things happen.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, implied Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 40





	【TimDami】Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> ＊第一次TimDami呼，私心夾帶了一丟丟BruceDick，就那麼一句～
> 
> ＊喜歡他們兩個這種隨時打起來就做的感覺
> 
> ＊每天都感覺自己要被FBI抓起來一樣（目死）
> 
> ＊Damian 13歲設定
> 
> ＊靈感來自Charlie Puth的Dangerously，可以配合作為BGM～

說實話Tim Drake從來都沒有想像過這一切的發生，而這一切的開端也不過是一次的錯誤。錯誤嗎......？如果一直享受其中的話還算是個錯誤嗎，Tim並不是很了解，但他非常確定自己很是樂在其中，甚至是有點沉迷了，而且這個惡魔崽子也讓他意外地發現了自己的另一個不為人知的一面。

開始之時，他只是想被這個Wayne家最小的小弟煩得要命，只是想要讓這個小孩閉嘴，然而他想到Dick Grayson一直提醒他們要相處融洽一點，於是他只是單手把這個比他雙手禁制在牆上，高居臨下的看著他，沒想到這個平日一直老愛頤氣指使別人的小惡魔居然臉紅了。然而明明看上去那麼害羞的小男孩，嘴巴還是吐不出好聽的話來。

「Drake，你已經無能得要用你的身高來壓制別人了嗎？」看著小孩那粉嫩的嘴巴，一時鬼迷心竅的Tim在他意識到自己在幹甚麼之前就已經親上去了。很明顯被自己困著的Damian Wayne也愣住了，一點抗拒的意識也沒有，只是瞪著祖母綠的雙眼接受著對方的親吻。

這只是一個讓Damian閉嘴而出現的行為，說起上來也算不得上是親吻，極其諒也只能算得上是嘴巴碰嘴巴的行為，也顯然不會有更深入的親吻動作。回復理性的Tim很快就清醒過來，把貼對方上的嘴巴收回來，手仍然沒有鬆懈，用力地箝制對方的雙手，以防小惡魔突然攻擊自己。

可是意料之中的掙扎並沒有到來，Tim只看見Damian的臉紅得要被燙熟，映得綠色眼眸閃閃發亮。平時嘴上不饒人的小崽被親過後竟一時語塞，雙眼還透露一些窘態、懊惱以及......害羞，就像他被人強吻過一樣？

「呃，這不會是你的初吻吧？」Tim有點尷尬地笑著嘗試打圓場，眼前的惡魔崽子像是終於反應過來，掙脫少年的箝制，意外地沒有對他拳頭腳踢，只是用前臂擦拭著被吻過的嘴巴，健康的小麥色又紅了一度。「閉嘴，Drake。」然後一下子從Tim的舉著的手臂下跑掉。Tim沒急著追趕，只是若有所思地看著男孩跑掉的方式，左手食指蹭過剛剛還覆蓋在另一片軟柔上的嘴巴，沒有意識到嘴角已經劃起一個滿意的弧度。 

想不到這個小崽子平時吐出的話這麼鋒利，嘴巴嚐起來那麼軟，還意外地找到了讓他閉嘴的方法，這種不用動手的行為還挺不錯的。 

後來每一次在只有他們兩個人的時候，Damian要是開始準備勢不饒人的吐出惡毒的說話，在這之前，Tim就會捂著他的腦袋讓對方仰著頭承受他的親吻。別人在他們附近的時候，Tim會允許對方說出那些他想要說的話，只是他會在沒有人看到的地方，拉著他們家最小的小弟一直親吻他直到小男孩身體都快要軟下去。 

到現在Tim也不確定對方到底是真的想要懟他還是想要獲取更多的親吻而故意挑釁他，但是他很清楚懷中的小孩很喜歡接吻。每次Tim都能感覺到這個小崽子並沒有認真的想要掙脫自己的箝制，先不說他其實並沒有真正使用多大力氣，這別扭的小孩也只是表面上動一動，多吻幾下就用對Tim來說太纖細的雙手扶在他的肩上，試圖把他拉得更近。當Tim親夠了而不在輕啃對方的時候，小男孩會意猶未盡地向前靠一下，因被吻了一段時間而忘了合上的嘴巴會張著。要不是因為Tim太了解這個小弟，他可能會以為對方嘗試要勾引自己。 

在親吻Damian的時候，他的嘴巴裡總有若有若無的甜味，有時候Tim甚至感覺會聞到他身上還存有的淡淡奶香味。作為al Ghul家的子嗣，被當作刺客訓練成人的Damian竟然還帶有這種屬於正常人的味道，果然還是個小孩。 

然而事情慢慢開始脫軌，他們仍舊惡言相向，卻不再限於只在吵架時才親吻，當無人之時他們會偷偷接吻。一開始是在無人夜深的巡邏時交換的親吻，後來就算是在家人們還在的莊園裡，也無法阻止他們親吻。 

有時候是Tim把Damian推到房間的角落邊上親吻懷中的小男孩，有時候則是Damian踮著腳尖，拉下Tim的衣領仰著頭向對方索取他想要的，感謝上帝只要Alfred Pennyworth在樓下，Bruce Wayne不在莊園的話(基本上很多時候不在)，他們會在不同的地方交換親吻。 

這對Tim來說真的很奇怪，不知道是由於Damian是恩師的兒子，還是因為這個男孩只有13歲。然而不管是哪一點，對Tim來說有種無法言語的刺激，對Damian的感覺也開始有點變樣。 

在這個小插曲發生以前，Tim覺得Damian就是個目中無人又對人惡言相向的惡魔崽子，後來當他們開始親吻對方的時候，這個小男生每次還是會佯裝一臉不情願，卻又學習著如何迎接自己的親吻，模仿著他的舌頭動作，嘗試跟上Tim的速度。他們誰也不願退讓，似是把他們和對方的小戰爭轉移到了他們的接吻上。

至於事情真的完全脫軌，是從Tim誤打誤撞碰見了Damian和一個同學親吻而引致的，這同時也是Tim發現自己對這個小孩懷有非比尋常的感情的瞬間。在他確實到自己所懷有的感情之前，無論是甚麼都不能讓Tim Drake承認自己會公器私用，把原先用作監察Gotham市內情況的監控調出來，追蹤著那個13歲的小男孩。

他透過螢幕目睹了整個過程，Damian被他的女同學示愛，還沒等到男生回應就湊上去親上了他的嘴巴。Tim知道他的男孩完全有能力躲開這個突如其來的親吻，但他沒有躲開，甚至沒有推開女生。大概用不到兩秒，蜻蜓點水的吻很快就消散在空氣當中，Tim的腦海裡卻不斷循環著兩秒畫面。

Damian是 **他的男孩** ，沒有人允許觸碰他。

Tim知道這不是他應該對自家養弟應抱有的感覺，他應該要為自己的弟弟有人表白而拿這件事來捉弄他，然而他做不到。他只想把對方鎖在自己的安全屋內，任憑Damian逃跑多少次都會把他找回來，以對待戀人「出軌」的方式來懲罰他。

想到這點的Tim忽然明瞭了自己對對方一直以來的感覺，是愛，他竟然他媽的愛上了自己13歲的養弟。也許那時他親上去並不是突發的念頭，而是一直潛伏在他心裡那顆伊甸園毒蛇，引誘他吃掉這顆蘋果。

當Damian下課回到家中，才踏進自己的房間，就被人拉到牆邊壓上去，就像第一次被Tim親吻一樣的動作，被比自己高出一個頭的少年居高臨下的看著。雖然早已習慣和對方親䁥地接吻，但Damian每次都總會被親得臉紅耳赤，卻又掘強地擺出一副毫無所謂的表情。

早在他們互相交換親吻之前，男孩已經對Tim產生了不應存在情愫，可不會表達的他只能嘗試用吵鬧的方式來吸引對方的注意。－TT－，他可不是那些幼稚的小學生！雖然他並不了解為什麼Tim會親吻他，不過Damian早就沉醉這偷來的小甜蜜，仰著頭張開嘴巴，雙手緊緊地抓住對方的衣領。

可是今天的Tim感覺有點奇怪，他的吻比平時更有侵略性，把Damian困在懷中的手和按在他腦袋上的手分別比平常用的力氣更大，男生有點迷糊地想到。意識到懷中的小家伙心思並不完全投入在自己身上， 少年的雙眸比平常的藍色變得更加深沉，難道他在想今天和那個女生親吻的感覺嗎？

正在吸吮著Damian的唇瓣的Tim突然覺得這樣不夠滿足，轉變成為啃咬對方的粉唇，男生吃痛地想要推開緊抱自己的Tim，以這個力度要是對方再毫不節制地如此啃咬他，留下的痕跡必定會被Bruce Wayne發現。Damian深知這種程度的親吻所留下的痕跡必然會成為自己監護人們所關注的事情，他就是在Dick的嘴巴上看過這種類似的痕跡才肯定了Bruce和Dick的關係。

縱使Damian不想完結這個熱烈的親吻，無可奈可的他只能用抬起右腿想要把對方掃到地上，可惜紅羅賓早就洞悉了他的想法，一下子就用本還托著男生的腦袋的大手捉住了織細的小腿，然後把它放到自己的肩上，快速地再次向男生的方向施力，單腳站立的Damian無法把腿抽回來，只得靠著牆壁讓自己輕鬆一點，同時趁著Tim的手放過了自己的腦袋，馬上把腦袋抽離對方的唇瓣，還未變聲的童音壓著聲線而又急速地問道：「你瘋了嗎，Drake？你他媽想要幹甚麼？」生怕自己的聲音會被Alfred聽見。

Tim再次放到男生後腦上的手這次沒有嘗試固定他的腦袋，反而用力地拉扯對方的頭髪，另一隻手則移到Damian的屁股上用力的揉搓著，惹得對方吃痛地悶哼。少年滿足地稍稍向下彎腰，如同戀人耳鬢撕磨般在Damian的耳邊輕聲地說：「和女生親吻的感覺如何，有和我接吻那麼好嗎？」靈活的舌頭把對方小巧的耳垂捲進嘴巴裡，從沒被這樣對待過的男生倒抽了口氣，加上小孩敏感的身體一下子就軟了，還沒開始變聲的那稚嫩聲音仍然不饒人：「看到我和其他人接吻讓你這麼興奮嗎？Drake你這個變態。」

對於他的兄長會用監視器監察他的一舉一動這個行為，Damian並不會感覺到震驚，Well，畢竟蝙蝠家族的人都有一定程度的控制慾，只是他並沒有想到對方竟然會盜用了監控來監視自己在 **學校** 的行為，而明顯地對此也不打算有任何隱瞞。Damian嘗試說服自己他暗戀了一段時間的兄長這個舉動不是吃醋，可是他無法解釋對方的眼㡳中為何會展露出不加修飾的佔有欲。

「你是我的。」Tim輕咬著飽滿的耳垂，慶幸男生長年訓練的柔韌度不會因這個動作而難受，滿意地感受男孩身體逐漸向自己懷中靠去，雙手用力地抓住自己的雙肩，帶著嬰兒肥的臉頰燙得即使Tim不用貼上對方的臉，仍可以清晰地感受到對方臉龐傳過來的熱度。Damian瞇著祖母綠的雙眸，濕潤的雙唇微啓輕喘：「Fuck off, Drake。」竟卻仍能勾起一邊嘴角，似是要挑釁Tim，看看他能做到甚麼地步。

Tim冷笑著接受了男生的挑釁：「You'll see。」他現在幾乎能確認到Damian的小心思，對於自己一直以來的盲目，倏然感到自己的愚鈍，作為完美繼承了Batman的偵探能力的他竟然沒有察覺到對方的想法，一直以來明明有能力阻止自己，卻願意承受少年近乎瘋狂的索吻，只是紅著臉喘著氣跟上他的節奏。

帶著薄繭的手輕撫著男生因學校制服而展露在外的小麥色的腿，雖然年幼的身體在長經訓練而變得沒有贅肉，但沒有減低男生本應有的敏感度。相反由於歷經訓練，長年缺少身體接觸的Damian被親密的接觸而變得更加敏感，光是被愛撫著小腿，男生就快要叫出聲。

看到Damian咬著下唇，祖母綠開始沾上霧氣，仍然掘強地盯著自己的雙眸，就像動物的本能一樣，誰先在這場決鬥中移開雙眼，就是輸家。「你是 **我** 的，沒有人可以觸碰你。」Tim的雙手逐漸滑到短褲的褲管中，用力地捏著兩片圓潤的股瓣，腦袋埋在男生的頸窩間，濕熱的舌頭舔著小孩帶有奶香的脖子，感受到對方的在自己肩上的手收得更緊。惡魔崽子扭過頭，在Tim的耳邊輕喃：「Make me yours, Drake。」

Tim的理性在接下來的兩個小時正式下線，無法多用一絲空餘時間思考如果被Bruce和Dick知道了的後果會如何。


End file.
